Unlockables
Credits Creator-Jontis_00 Editor(s)-Mattiebo and The Bridgelad Pictures-The Bridgelad Spotted a Mistake? Let us know and we will fix it. = There are many different rewards in PlayStation Home, here are them and how to get them. Note: We need some pics for some of the spaces (see below) We appreciate everyone that has edited this page, Thank You! Bowling Alley ' 'Echochrome ''' '''Stage A *'Echochrome costume 'Complete the stage with over 1,000 points *'Echochrome trophy 'Complete the stage with over 10,000 points Stage B *'Echochrome T-shirt 'Complete the stage with over 5,000 points *'Echochrome thinking man 'Complete the stage with over 10,000 points Stage C *'Echochrome table 'Complete the stage with over 20,000 points Ice Breaker *'Ice Breaker hat' Complete level 4 *'Ice Breaker T-shirt' Complete level 8 *'Ice Breaker pants' Complete level 12 *'Ice Breaker shoes' Complete level 16 *'Ice Breaker trophy' Complete level 20 InFamous space Reaper Shock *'InFamous Medic Sweater 'Get over 100,000 points *'InFamous Medic Pants 'Get on the Daily leaderboard *'InFamous Junk Monster Trophy 'Get on the All-time leaderboard '' '''EA SPORTS Complex ' Racing Complex *'Racing T-shirt 'Complete one race *'Lewis Hamilton Cut Out 'Complete one race during the Vodaphone contest '(No Longer Available)' *'Vodaphone T-shirt 'Win one game during the Vodaphone contest '(No Longer Available)' Poker Complex *'Poker T-shirt 'Complete one game *'Silver bracelet 'Win a game at green table (8 players) *'Gold bracelet 'Win a game at red table (8 players) *'Dimond bracelet 'Win a game at black table (8 players) '' Golf Complex *'Golf T-shirt Complete 50 shots'' *'Golf Trophy 'Hit the boat Boxing (Fight Night Complex) *'Club DJ T-shirt' Complete a round of the Club DJ mini-game '' '''Tekken 6 space ' Training room (Gym) *'Drink Bottle 'Go to the drinking bottles and press X *'Dumbell 'Go to the Dumbells and press X SingStar Space *'I Love Singstar T-shirt 'Enter the Singstar space *'Novice Groover T-shirt 'Dance on the dancefloor *'Rock T-shirt 'Dance "rock" on the dancefloor *'Novice DJ T-shirt 'Vote for one song *'Not borded T-shirt 'Dance for 30 minutes straight SingStar VIP Lounge ' *'Dizzee Rascal Mask ''Attend the Tongue 'N' cheek event '''(No Longer Available) Resistance 2 space ' Barrels of Fury *'Resistance T-shirt ''Beat the first 4 waves'' *'Resistance Hat 'Beat the first 4 waves with 100% *'Resistance Hoody 'Get 1,000,000 points Limited Edition Items *'Resistance T-shirt '(Reedem Code needed) '(No Longer Available)'' 'Resident Evil Space ' Treasure hunt *'''Brown beetle ''Find the bettle when there is 2:00-3:00 'minutes left *'''Green beetle ''Find the beettle when there is 1:30-2:00 minutes left '' *'Gold beetle' Find the beetle when there is '''0:45-1:30' minutes left '' *'Jeweled beetle' Find the beetle when there is '''0:00-0:45' seconds left '' Everybody's Golf World Tour Space The Golden Statue *'Everybody's Golf Grass Sofa 'Talk to the golden statue Uncharted 2 Nepalese Village *'Uncharted 2 Elephant Gold Statue' Visit the Uncharted 2 Nepalese Village Space Mask game *'Ganesh Mask 'Find all peices and arrange them to build a mask within 45 seconds Fortunate Theives Mini-game *'Uncharted 2 pants 'Score 700 points *'Uncharted 2 Cap' Win a game of Fortunate Thieves *'Uncharted 2 Guide Hat 'Score 1000 points overall *'Uncharted 2 Guide Torso 'Score 1000 points overall *'Uncharted 2 Guide Trousers 'Score 1000 points overall *'Uncharted 2 Guide Gloves 'Score' '1000 points overall *'Uncharted 2 Guide Boots 'Score 1000 points overall MotorStorm® space *'Motorstorm Jeans' Enter the Motorstorm space (No Longer Available) Limited Edition Items *'Motorstorm Arctic Edge' 'Jacket' (Redeem Code needed) '(No Longer Available)' '' '''EventSpace ' PSP3000® Treasure Hunt *'PSP3000 Cap 'Enter the space during the PSP3000 event (No Longer Available) Buzz Tomato Challenge *'Tomato Head' Win the Buzz tomato quiz during the tomato event (No Longer Available) Fat Princess *'Fat Princess Throne 'Find all the cakes during the Fat princess event (No Longer Available) Presentation Podium ''' '''Gamescom *'Shape Blast trophy 'Complete the shape blast game (No Longer Available) PSP Go! *'PSP Go! T-shirt' Complete the PSP Go Team Challenge during the PSP Go! event '(No Longer Available)'' 'Ratchet and Clank® space ' Sheep Mini- Game *'''Ratchet and Clank Ship ''Find all the sheep'' Firing game (Future mode) *'Captain Qwark Action Figure 'Complete the mini-game Pirate Galleon Apartment ' Cannon game *'Pineapple Ice Bucket ''Achieve a score of 2000 in one game (confirmation needed)'' *'Bamboo chair 'Achieve a score of 1000 in one game *'Bamboo table 'Hit 1 ghost ship *'Captain Tarquin Parrot 'Achieve a score of 4000 in one game Burn Zombie Burn Space (DoubleSix Lobby) *'Pumpkin Head 'Enter the space with a Halloween costume during the Halloween Party '(No Longer Available)'' Burn Zombie Burn Maze *'''Burn Zombie Burn T-shirt ''Complete the maze in time'' XI ' Alumni HUB *'Alumni T-shirt ''Follow the instructions on the table'' XI Mission *'XI Logo T-shirt' Complete the "Miguel's secret" mission (No Longer Available ) *'XI trophy' Complete XI (No Longer Available) *'XI Fragment master' trophy'' Collect all fragements'' (''No Longer Available)'' *'XI Fragment Collector trophy '??? (No Longer Available) *'XI Butterfly Master' trophy ''Collect all Butterfly's (No Longer Available)'' Buzz® HQ Space *'Buzz 1 T-shirt 'Win a round in the Buzz Quiz Studio *'Buzz 25 T-shirt' Get 25 questions in a row correct *'Buzz 100 T-shirt' Get 100 questions in a row correct'' '' '''AVATAR® Rewards *'AVATAR T-Shirt' (Reedem Code needed) G.I. Joe *'G.I. Joe T-shirt '(Reedem Code needed) *'G.I. Joe trophy '(Reedem Code needed) LocoRoco Limited Edition Items *'LocoRoco T-shirt '(Reedem Code needed) (No Longer Available) Transformers 2 Treasure Hunt *'Optimus Prime T-shirt '(Reedem Code needed) *'Starscream T-shirt (Reedem Code needed)'' *'''Bumblebee T-shirt ''(Reedem Code needed)'' *'Ravage T-shirt '(Reedem Code needed) *'Ironhide T-shirt '(Reedem Code needed) *'Transformers trophy '(Reedem Code needed) (No Longer Available) Killzone® 2 Limited Edition Items *'Visari Plant And Container '(Reedem Code needed) (No Longer Available) *'Tall Visari Chair '(Reedem Code needed) (No Longer Available) STAR TREK® Limited Edition Items *'STAR TREK Starfleet Uniform 'Attend the STAR TREK Event (Reedem code needed) '(No Longer Available)' Rag Doll Kung Fu Fists of Plastic™ Limited Edition Items *'Rag Doll Kung Fu Fists of Plastic™' Rug'' Aproach the person wearing the Rag Doll Kung Fu Trousers and say "Fists of Plastic" (Reedem code needed) (No Longer Available)'' Audi: Iron Man™ 2 * Iron Man Costume Be in the top 10 on the leaderboard (inside the space) GAME Space *'GAME Lunar Suit' Beat The Lunar Space game in the indicated time 'See also: ' In-Game Rewards Limited Edition Items